Repayment
by ShikonNoTsuki
Summary: Gilbert needs to repay his brother, but will working for the evil Russian be a good decision. What will happen if 'the HERO' comes and takes him away? Can he find happiness and a reason to live. Can he repay his brother?  This is a yaoi story so boyxboy


Hey~ Well, a new story for you~ A whole different thing~  
>the pairings are PrusxRus, PrusxAme and PrusXCan.<br>I hope you will enjoy this story written by me and a friend~  
>We don't own Hetalia and its characters, just the plot~<p>

* * *

><p>'You moron!' Ludwig and his brother were standing in their kitchen, well more like a table with a microwave placed on it and a chair… arguing.<p>

'But, bruder, I need the money to pay you back!' Gilbert really needed the money to pay back his brother Ludwig, of who he borrowed all his money and lost it again in a casino. This money was to pay his little brothers school…

'Nein, Ivan is too dangerous! He is known to kill or torture all of his servants!' Ludwig blocked the exit so Gilbert couldn't move past him.

'Bruder… Ludwig… look around yourself.. You can't let your cute little Italian come here and sleep in this mess we call our home!' The brothers lived together in a very small apartment in the middle of Berlin, it had a bedroom, a room with a sink to wash themselves and a toilet and as last a the kitchen they were currently standing in. 'I have to do this! For you and Feliciano! And Everyone likes the awesome me and my awesome five meters' Gilbert waves his dramatically to show his point.

Ludwig sighs tiredly 'There is no stopping you, now is there?' Ludwig shoulders slumped down as he let Gilbert through the door

Gilbert hugs his brother 'I will do this for you!' He runs around the house to gather the awesome stuff he might need while staying at the tall Russian's home.

'I want you to call me or send me a message at least once a week!' Ludwig was worrying that his bruder might get in trouble since he just loves to cause that… 'Don't forget to take Gilbird with you, cause I am not going to take care of that little noisy bird.' Oh yeah, Gilbird was Gilbert's little yellow bird which usually fluttered around his head and chirped happily.

'Tssk, as if the awesome me was ever gonna forget about his almost as awesome buddy!' He pats his shoulder and Gilbird hops right on it.

The doorbell ring and Gilbert drops all his stuff and rushes to the door.(his little backpack with sunglasses 'Dammit!' He opens the door and sees Ivan standing there 'Gutentag! Wilkomme to the house of the awesome me!' Gilbert smirks proudly.

Ludwig comes up behind Gilbert and pushes a caged Gilbird in his hands 'Here, and don't forget to contact me…'

'Privet I am here to pick up Gilbert is he ready?' Ivan pushes the door open further and totally ignores Gilbert

'Ja, the awesome me is ready to go!' Gilbert is full of energy and is balancing his backpack and Gilbird's cage

'Bye, bruder…' Ludwig hugs his brother lovingly 'Take care of yourseld and don't forget to call!'

'Ja, Ja I am not a kid anymore, West!' He hugs his brother back before he is pulled away by Ivan.

'Enough chatting, da. We need to go, NOW.' Ivan drags Gilbert to the taxi waiting for them 'goodbye, Ludwig~ I will take good care of your pretty brother~' Ivan smirks as he pushes Gilbert in the car and steps in the passenger seat himself.

'Hey! I don't wish to be thrown around like some kind of ragdoll' He puts his seatbelt on and pouts

'Too bad for you, because in the contract you signed, it says that I can do whatever I want with you~' Ivan gives his trademark sickening sweet smile. 'Sleep now, you will need it when we arrive at your new home~'

After 21 hours they arrive at Ivan's house, no they arrive at his fuckass huge mansion 'T-This is huge!' Gilbert's eyes sparkle at the sight of the enormous mansion in front of him 'Am I gonna live here? I want a room with a window! And a view on the forest! And near the kitchen, so I can always grab some beer, kesesese.'

Ivan sighs and grabs the collar of Gilbert's shirt and drags him to the door 'Be quiet and behave, da.' Ivan opens the door with a large ring of old rusty keys.

'Dude, you could improve on your security system, those keys look like crap! Any thief could get in with ease!'

Ivan giggles 'The trick is not to get in, but to get out~'  
>Raivis is waiting next to the door 'H-Hello, Ivan sir…' Raivis collects Gilberts stuff and puts their coats on a hook 'Welcome home…' Raivis trembles<p>

'Good boy, little Raivis~' Ivan pats him on the head 'Now go and prepare a room for your new coworker~' Ivan whispers something in Raivis's ear and licks his neck

Raivis blushes a deep red and trembles even more 'Thank you, Ivan sir…' Raivis runs of to prepare a room for Gilbert.

Meanwhile Gilbert is running around the house like an idiot 'This room is huge!' Gilbert has paused in the living room and stares at the exquisite interior 'THIS IS A ROOM THAT MATCHES MY AWESOMENESS!' Gilberts jumps on the couch

Ivan pulls Gilbert of the couch 'You are here to be my personal butler and clean this stuff instead of making it dirty, NOT to jump on my property, da. ' Ivan gives Gilbert his new uniform 'You will wear this at all times, understood? '

Gilberts looks at his uniform 'Ehh… this is pink and frilly…' He throws it back at Ivan 'I am not gonna wear this, I look better in blue' Gilbert smirks

'kolkolkol, you will not refuse anything I tell you to do.' Ivan roughly pushes Gilbert up against the wall 'So, you Will wear this at all times'  
>Ivan rips of Gilbert's clothes 'starting now you are a good little rabbit who listens to its master' Ivan giggles<p>

'Nein! These are girls clothes , and me and my awesome five meters are definitely male!' Gilbert struggles in Ivan's hold 'let go off me!' He tries to kick Ivan

'A servant never. Goes against his master. Now be a good bunny and stay still' Ivan pulls the dress over Gilbert head before turning him around and tightening the corset. 'My cute little albino bunny is almost done, da~'

'I still look manly even in a dress, kesesese' He pumps his fist into the air and accidently punches Ivan in his face 'OH, Sorry dude! I didn't mean to do that!'

'kolkolkol' Ivan glares at Gilbert 'Another rule, bunnies, don't punch their masters and you just did. Very good you managed to make me angry three times in half an hour.' Ivan takes out his pipe 'Maybe this will teach you to be a good.' Ivan giggles

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger~ Don't worry for those who actually liked it, I already have the next chapter done, I just need to type it and check the grammar.<p>

Bye bye~ I hope everyone who read it liked it and didn't think it sucked that much…


End file.
